


Kloktober, Oct. 30th: HALLOWEEN!

by Morpheus626



Series: Lee's Kloktober 2020 [30]
Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Synopsis: Ornaments! Tinsel! Trees-wait nope. Nope, that’s the wrong one. But it’s okay, Toki did it, so he can fix it! Some Charles/Pickles in this mix too, witnessing Toki’s...decorating skills. They also serve as the mildly concerned parties to just how Toki goes about finding his...decorations.TW: Christmas decorations, and mentions of Christmas. Also blood and gore. But which is worse, really? (Both, lmao.)
Relationships: Charles Foster Offdensen/Pickles the Drummer
Series: Lee's Kloktober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948486
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Kloktober, Oct. 30th: HALLOWEEN!

“What...what in the fuck are you doing?” Pickles sighed. 

“Ams gettings a head start!” Toki cried, tossing a bit of fake snow onto the Christmas tree.

“Wh...no! It’s Halloween, and there’s no fuckin’ snow, and it’s not even close to Christmas, and the fuckin’ tree isn’t brutal, and, and-” Pickles stuttered. “Charles, back me up here.” 

“Ah,” Charles said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “I appreciate your enthusiasm Toki, but there is a clause in your contract re: decorating of Mordhaus. A clause all of you helped write and agreed upon. Do you remember it?” 

Toki frowned. “Yeah.” 

“And that is?” 

“Wes gots to gives it at least a weeks from the last holidays before wes decorates for the next one,” Toki sighed, and started to pull at the ornaments on the tree.

“Now, hang on,” Pickles said. “Look...this is the ugliest fucking thing I’ve seen in my life. And I have to see myself when I wake up, y’know?” 

“You’re cute when you wake up,” Charles protested. 

“Shut up,” Pickles blushed. “Anyway. What if we just make this a Halloween tree, huh? Then you can decorate, and you don’t break that clause in the contract!” 

Toki’s eyes shone. “I haves so many ideas! You guys goes, I texts you when it ams done!” 

He shoved them out of the living room, giggling the entire time. 

“How much you wanna bet on it being awesome?” Pickles asked Charles.

“Depends, how much do you want to bet on it being a disaster?” Charles replied. 

“...Blowjob either way?” Pickles offered. 

They shook on it, and wandered off down the hall together to find something else to occupy their time until Toki should text them.

\---

“You...did this in three hours,” Pickles said. “Huh.” 

Charles cleared his throat. “The blood on the ceiling is...a touch. Of something.” 

“Yeah, I takes my hairs, dips it in the buckets of bloods, then flings my hairs and headbangs, and there it goes!” Toki grinned. “And looks: I mades a wreath!” 

They grimaced. 

“You did,” Pickles whimpered. “Out of...fingers...say Toki, where did ya get those?” 

“The Mordhaus morgue,” Toki replied, as if Pickles was an idiot for even asking. “Tooks the longest, honestlys. Fingers amn’ts easy to work with!” 

Charles took deep breaths as he grabbed Pickles’ hand and squeezed it tight. “And the tree...” 

“The best parts!” Toki crowed. “Looks, looks!” 

They walked further into the living room to the tree. 

“It is...” Pickles nodded. “Ya know, we asked for Halloween. And you gave us that. Good job, Toki.” 

“Thanks you,” Toki bowed. “It was nothings.” 

“He needs so much more therapy,” Charles hissed under his breath. 

“Later,” Pickles hissed back. “We’ll talk about it later, and get someone to put a childproof lock on the morgue doors.” 

“Well...I’m proud of your...ingenuity, to create such an...extreme Halloweenscape in such a short time, using...limited and on-site supplies,” Charles said to Toki. “The eyes on the tree are...a wonderful replacement for the Christmas bulbs.” 

“I ams so glads you both loves it!” Toki cried, and wrapped them in a group hug. “I can’t waits to shows Nathan and Skwisgaar and Murderface!” 

“I can’t wait to see that too,” Pickles said, gently patting Toki’s back. It was mildly upsetting, but it certainly was very Halloween, very brutal, and very metal. 

It was also probably technically some sort of a crime, but they could discuss that later altogether after Toki had gone to bed for the night. They couldn’t punish him, after all, when he clearly meant so well, and meant no harm. 

They could, however, make sure he didn’t have access to the morgue next year.


End file.
